Sprocket
Overview Sprockets are collectible items that tell give information on the backstory and inhabitants of the world of Skystone. The primary means of obtaining Sprockets is from rewards for completing missions, however some NPCs will give you sprockets from their collection if you perform a task for them, or you may get lucky in your explorations on the Ground and find a sprocket that some unfortunate Nidarian has dropped. ALPHA: Sprockets are not actually implemented into the game at present. The information in this article is sourced from the Remnants of Skystone Development Blog. BETA: Sprockets have been introduced into the game. They can be earned through most quests. Sprockets Function as informative or witty trophies, often showing bits of backstory, information on the way the world runs, information on the factions, and amusing little ads for restoratives and products. Total Possible Sprockets For NG Members = 110 as of 3/17/2010 Total Possible Sprockets For NON-NG Members = 99 as of 3/17/2010 List of Sprockets "Arsenal" Sprockets Arsenal: Ferron Beaks: Ferrics attack with long, sharp beaks strapped to their forearms. The beaks are from the lesser ferron birds that lived in the canopy with the Ferric tribes. They are reinforced with razor-sharp steel tips, and fin bolts to anchor the straps. *Image Arsenal: Blaster Cuffs: Aeronauts use Blaster Cuffs both for navigation and battle. Ether-infused steam is piped into each cuff allowing for temporary flight. When battling, they can shoot bursts of steam, or quickly switch to close range steam-throwers. *Image Arsenal: Grapple Arm: The Grapple Arm was initially used by Crags to aid in climbing rocky cliffs and repelling into dark mines. It has pressurized steam piston that launches a retractable spike tethered by high tension cable *Image "Baking" Sprockets Baking: Intro: Baking is handled by Cecilia in Nidaria. There are over three dozen recipes. They usually consist of 2 parts main ingredient, 2 parts secondary ingredient, and 1 part spice. A completed recipe usually yields 5 helpings. *Image Baking: Cecilia: Cecilia is the Head Rook Cook in Nidaria. She offers two meals a day for recruits and Nidarian Guardsmen. She has custom blasters to allow direct access to boiling water which comes in handy when cooking up meals. *Image "Banderos" Sprockets Banderos: Intro: The Banderos are native to Paydirt Summit. Their ancestors were outlaws amongst the Crags, stealing or and holding up supply ships. For this, their ancestors were not granted refuge in Nidaria. *Image Banderos: Skarn: Skarn spends most of his time in Deadrock Canyon. He assists the Spice traders in navigating the harsh environment. He is paid in Spice, and will gladly give you a sample. *Image Banderos: Mining: The exiled Banderos took over the mines when the Crag miners fled for Nidaria. Years ago, when Haze and Mimics spread rapidly through the mines, they barricaded the doors and retreated to their camps on Paydirt Summit. *Image "Boss Mimics" Sprockets Boss Mimics: Aeromimic: The Aeromimic has a human appearance with equipment similar to an Aeronaut. However, the blaster cuffs and Haze pack do not appear to be mechanical in nature. The Aeromimic attacks with ranged shots of thick Haze. *Image Boss Mimics: Ferromimic: The Ferromimic is a rare humanoid type Mimic. Its arms seem to have unnaturally grafted blades that it uses to attack. The Ferromimic can quickly scale walls and bound over obstacles to get to its prey. *Image Boss Mimics: Golembomber: Golembombers are armored, humanoid Mimics that arrive in massive raids. If an intruder gets too close, it will self-destruct, decimating the entire area. Its only weak point is the Haze pouch on its back. *Image "Calluan Warriors" Sprockets Calluan Warriors: Intro: The Calluan Warriors have tirelessly kept the Mimics at bay. They wear traditional Callunian regalia which include Ferron beaks, skulls and breastplates. They would loyally sacrifice themselves for the sake of the camp. *Image Calluan Warriors: Firethorn: Firethorn is a Calluan Warrior in the Charred Forest. He has taken an interest in Trailblazing and is gathering as much information as he can on the subject. *Image Calluan Warriors: Leatherleaf: Leatherleaf is Chief Juniper's second assistant. He has connections to the Spice trade and has new stock every day. He is very giving, and is willing to share his gift with everyone. *Image "Camp Calluna" Sprockets Camp Calluna: Rondavels: Rondavels are the traditional type of houses found inside of Camp Calluna. They are made of a lightweight wood frame and suspended from tree limbs. Although they appear small, they can comfortably fit a Ferric family of four. *Image Camp Calluna: Ferric Lifts: As a security measure, the Calluan Ferrics have installed a complex system of Lifts throughout their camp. The Lifts helps slow the movement of the more clever Mimics, to allow time for defensive measures. *Image Camp Calluna: Chief Juniper: Chief Juniper is leader of the Calluan Ferrics. At age 15, she became leader when the head chief died in a skirmish with a band of humanoid Mimics. Until recently, she had managed to keep Mimics out of her camp for over 9 years. *Image "Captain Meelie" Sprockets Captain Meelie: Lucas Hardy: Captain Meelie's oldest brother was born on 04/12/166 AH. Lucas can be a bit harsh with strangers, and increasingly distant with his family members. He's a Rook Scout that maps out strategies for potential drop points. *Image Captain Meelie: Introduction: Captain Meelie is head of all navigation in and around Nidaria. She personally takes recruits to and from all drop points. She was born Amelia G. Hardy on 08/28/171. You will always find her on the Main Dock of Nidaria. *Image Captain Meelie: Gretchen Hardy: Capitain Meelie's Mother, Gretchen, was born in 139 AH. She currently lives in the Greysteam Retirement Cluster where Meelie visits her every day. She has had several bouts of illness, most recently a bad case of the Haze Lung. *Image Captain Meelie: Pre-Army: At age 21, Meelie applied for her airship license. This allowed her to be promoted to driving the Nidarian waste management ship. For years, she would come into work extra early and fly the airship around the perimeter of Nidaria. *Image Captain Meelie: The Injury: While piloting the EMS Ship, she received word of a major crash in the forest. Upon landing, her team fought their way to the sole survivor. During this rescue, a Snarewhip struck Meelie in her eye, causing permanent blindness. *Image "Class Conflict" Sprockets Class Conflict: The Ferric Removal Act: In 15 AH the current leader of Aeronauts, Admiral Chivington, signed the Ferric Removal Act. It started a campaign againist the Ferric tribes that inhabited the lush foothills of the Turquoise Mountains. *Image "Cody" Sprockets Cody: Intro: Cody Pompei is a Rook Scout for the Nidarian Army. He grew up in the Ridgeback Highlands and is on good terms with the Banderos of Paydirt Summit. *Image "Crag Lore" Sprockets Crag Lore: Steadfast Stones: Steadfast Stones are prominent talismans found wherever Crags dwell. They consist of 3 or more stones balanced on top of each other, to bring good fortune to the surroundings. They originated from the Tall Tale of Febold Steadfast. *Image Crag Lore: Jack McCrag: Jack McCrag was a tall,tall man. With an ironclad arm and a steam engine for a pipe, he could gut a mountain in twoo days flat and grapple a boulder from 40 miles away. He supplied the townsfolk with a bounty of ores and minerals. *Image Crag Lore: Jack vs. Skystone 1: After some time, the hills dried up, leaving the townsfolk sad and out of work. Jack McCrag proclaimed that he would grapple the second moon from the sky, so that the townsfolk could have an endless supply of minerals to mine... *Image Crag Lore: Jack vs. Skystone 2: After two long nights, Jack McCrag gave one last tug, freeing the Skystone, & bringing it hurdling towards him. Its crust, rich in ore, rained down across the land. But poor ol' Jack was crushed, with the Skystone as his own giant tomb. *Image "Cures" Sprockets Cures: Burned Cures: Getting burned can be quite bothersome. So always carry one of these 3 fantastic Nidarian Cures: VimVigor's Salve, Cold Cream, Curative Ointment. *Image Cures: Poison Cures: When one is unfortunately poisoned, they should quickly drink one of these 3 invigorating, Nidarian cures: Acid Phosphate, Elixer of Vitriol, Woodworm Tonic. *Image Cures: Sprained Cures: Sprains can leave you weakened and weary. So always carry one of those 3 marvelous, Nidarian Cures: Deer Musk, Snake Oil, Bar Filtrate. *Image Cures: Drained Cures: Feeling dull and drained? Revive your slumbering spirits with one of these miraculous, Nidarian Cures: Mentholated Vapor, Aromatic Spirits, Smelling Salt. *Image Cures: Jinxed Cures: Luck can be fickle and fleeting, so fill your pockets with one of these 3 felicitous, Nidarian Cures: Wishbone Marrow, Pieces of Seven, Clover Extract. *Image Cures: Shocked Cures: In these modern days, one cannot dispute the threat of electric shock. So always have handy one of these 3 astonishing, Nidarian Cures: Talcum Astringent, Neutralize Starch, Delonized Dust. *Image "Electroneer" Sprockets Etherillium: College: Elite College of Electroneers follows the lineage of Electroneer universities that date well before 3000 BH. By custom, only 144 students are admitted into the ECE each year. However, after the challenging 8-year program only 10% remain. *Image Electroneer: Beatrix: Beatrix Hypatia was born on 4/15/187 AH. She is currently in her 2nd year at the Elite College of Electroneers (ECE). As part of her current curriculum, Beatrix has taken an internship at Victory Labs to do field research. *Image "Etherillium" Sprockets Etherillium: Discovery: Basic knowledge of Etherillium has been around for the last few centuries. But in 196 AH, Otto von Tesla discovered that within a vacuum, an electrically charged coil of Etherillium will decay, emitting pure Ether. *Image Etherillium: Circuit: Each drop zone requires the construction of a complex Etherillium circuit. In most cases, the existing steam pipe infrastructure is repurposed to run a network of large Etherillium tubes around the perimeter of an area. *Image "Ferric Bros." Sprockets Ferric Bros.: Sycamore: Sycamore, along with his twin brother Cypress, was born on 6/10/189 AH. Sycamore is head of Housing Department, where he helps Nidarians with float additions, and moving from one cluster to the next. *Image Ferric Bros.: Cypress: Cypress happily runs the Department of Mimicology in Nidaria. He keeps detailed notes and drawings on the Mimics, diligently recording them in sprockets. His hands are full in Nidaria, so he often has to outsource his field work to recruits in town. *Image "Ferric Lore" Sprockets Ferric Lore: The Great Ferron: The Great Ferron is the main deity of Ferric class. It is depicted as a large bird with brilliant orange plumage. It rules over the land of Skystone, residing in the realm beyond the clouds. It lives in a 10,000 year cycle of life, death and rebirth. *Image Ferric Lore: The Skystone: Ferrics believed that the Skystone was a massive egg, dropped from the heavens by the Great Ferron. When the Great Ferron died, it would be reborn within the Skystone. It would return to the sky, bringing along all worthy spirits. *Image Ferric Lore: Totems: Ferric Totems are wooden sculptures that visually depict historic events and mythological stories. They are sacred worshiping points for the living. Totems are also beacons and gathering points for the souls of the departed. *Image Ferric Lore: Memorials: Ferric Memorials, like the one in Steam City, pay homage to fallen warriors and as always, to the Great Ferron. Ferrics often make offerings of certain items in hope that the luck of the Great Ferron will return them in multitudes. *Image Ferric Lore: Prayer Feathers: Colorful Prayer Feathers can always be found wherever Ferrics roam. Each feather represents an individual's prayer. They are then loosely tied to strings, and are eventually taken by the wind to be granted by the Great Ferron. *Image "Fire Brigade" Sprockets Fire Brigade: Intro: The Fire Brigade is the newest branch of the Nidarian army. These Rooks are prepared to do battle with fire, but not necessarily Mimics. *Image "Fungus" Sprockets Fungus: Sporeshell: The Sporeshell is a fungus that can protect half of itself with large spiked armor. When attacked it quickly rotates its shell to protect its weakened side. It takes true teamwork to quickly defeat this defensive fungus. *Image "Gardening" Sprockets Gardening: Planter Box: The Planter Boxes in West End Ruins were built by the Ferric Warrior, Hawthorn. You can grow any number of plants in these boxes, as long as you have a bag of compost, seeds, and access to a water can. *Image "Hatchwood Wilds" Sprockets Hatchwood Wilds: Evergreen Lake: Evergreen Lake is a thin, long lake whose western coast stretches into the now Charred Forest where it is only 1000 feet across. Its coastline stretches for 6.5 miles. It was a major water source for the surrounding Ferric camps. *Image Hatchwood Wilds: Charred Forest: To the west of Camp Calluna Lies the dangerous Charred Forest. Once lush and green, the forest was set ablaze by the residents of Camp Calluna. The fire was the camp's last resort to purge the growing Mimic threat. *Image "Haze" Sprockets Haze: Pillars: Haze Pillars are produced by massive fungi that encase the fragments of the Skystone. These pillars are major sources of the spreading Haze. The Nidarian army uses these pillars as key points for the land reclamation effort. *Image Haze: The Great Displacement: Three years after the Skystone explosion, the Haze engulfed 25% of the land. This caused a massive exodus known as the Great Displacement. Haze-free areas soon became overpopulated by vast amount of refuges. *Image "Lana Westwood" Sprockets Lana Westwood: Intro: Lana Westwood was born on 5/22/181 AH. She opened up the Clothing Emporium four years after the start of the Reclamation Effort. Lana currently has her hands full with running and supplying the shop. *Image Lana Westwood: Westwood Estates: The Westwood Family arrived at Nidaria in 105 AH. The family used their wealth to start the Westwood Estates. The company began the first commercial float construction in 111 AH under the direction of Theo Westwood. *Image Lana Westwood: Fashion Design: Lana Westwood designs and constructs all clothing at the Clothing Emporium. Her design range from modern, to Historical, and Cultural. She likes to keep her stock fresh, so she is constantly making new designs and color schemes. *Image "Lt. Driscoll" Sprockets Lt. Driscoll: Introduction: Born Dennis Driscoll the 3rd on 5/30/159 AH, Lieutenant Driscoll is a friend to many in Nidaria. He runs the Rook Co-op Barracks in Nidaria Deck E. He is also in charge of pairing up recruits for his weekly Trailblazing Missions. *Image "Machines" Sprockets Machines: Rolling Mill: The Rolling Mill was pieced together from old machinery, found in and around Steam City. It is twice as large as the old rolling mill formally located in Wystan's shop. It is mainly used for rolling bars of metal into thin, pliable sheets. *Image Machines: Blast Furnace: The Blast Furnace is located in the Charred Forest where there is an abundance of wood and coal. The furnace can take 10 pieces of like ore, and smelt them into a pure bar. It can also melt two different metal bars together to form an alloy. *Image Machines: Composter: The Composter in Thicket Forest was built by a local many years ago. It is a simple machine that turns organic waste into rich fertile soil. For every bag you take out, you must fill the Composter with at least 10 pieces of Compost Scrap. *Image Machines: Water Pump: The Water Pump has been recently been installed in Steam City by the Rooks. When you have an empty Water Can, you can use the pump to fill it back up with water. Recruits are asked not to drink any water from the Water Pump just yet. *Image Machines: Telescope: The Telescope is located on the Boiler Deck and belongs to Rook Maxwell. When looking through the telescope, one can see far-off locations. *Image "Madame Bristlecone" Sprockets Madame Bristlecone: Intro: Madame Bristlecone was born on 09/24/114 AH. She is of the Cedrus Tribe from the Timber Marsh. She runs the item shop in town, applying her knowledge of wildcraft to creating cures and restoratives for the recruits. *Image "Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds" Sprockets Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Firegrub: This fiery Blowgrub frantically flies around, while bouncing off walls and burning passerby. First Encounter: Thicket Woods *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Snapshell: It is a compact relative of the Crawback. It crawls along ceilings snapping at prey with its giant pincers. First Encounter: Charred Forest *Image "Mimics of Steamport City" Sprockets Mimics of Steamport City: Grabrat: This aggressive Mimic patiently waits for an intruder to get near. It then lunges at its prey, holding them down as it attacks. First Encounter: Steamport Sewers *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Wallglider: This relative of the Batowl crawls up walls until it spots a victim, then glides through the air to an adiacent wall. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Slugrat: This rat-like Mimic secretes a slime that allows it to crawl up walls, accross floors, and along ceilings First Encounter: Steamport Sewers *Image "Mimicology" Sprockets Mimicology: Intro: The Mimicology Department is headed by Cypress in Nidaria. Mimicology is the study of Mimics. Its goal is complete knowledge of the Mimics' origins, migration, rapid evolution, and their role in the spread of haze and fungus. *Image "Nidaria" Sprockets Nidaria: Victory Labs: Victory Labs was the brainchild of Admiral Stanton, who felt that scientific research was equally important as a well trained army. Construction was finished in 194 AH. Victory Labs is the center of all Skystone-related research. *Image Nidaria: The Boiler: The Boiler is one of the two decks that were built for the launch of Nidaria. It is the most functional of all the decks, supplying the top bell with the needed Ether to keep the town afloat. It is only accessible from the Dock's elevator. *Image Nidaria: Main Dock: The main dock is one of the two decks that were built for the launch of Nidaria. An addition was built 35 years later which nearly doubled its surface area. Mission Deployment is located at the far end of the Main Dock. *Image Nidaria: Merchant Deck: The Merchant Deck is the most recent addition to the growing town of Nidaria. It was created in 190 AH by Earl Westwood of Westwood Estates. It currently has two shops, The Clothing Emporium and the Furniture Outlet. *Image Nidaria: Sprocket Park: Sprocket Park is the highest accessible point of Nidaria. Both the Housing and Mimicology Department are located on this deck. The lush green grass and vegetation was grown and maintained by Cypress in honor of his ancestral home. *Image "Otto von Tesla" Sprockets Otto von Tesla: Intro: Otto von Tesla is the chief Engineer of Nidaria. He was born on 01/22/165 AH in the Tesla Cluster. You can find Otto in Victory Labs, where he will help you craft Etherillium Tubes from your Etherite Geodes. *Image Otto von Tesla: Graduation: Otto von Tesla enrolled in the Elite College of Electroneers in 186 AH. He successfully made it through the extensive 8-year program, becoming valedictorian of his graduating class. *Image "Rare Mimics" Sprockets Rare Mimics: Rockethog: This small Mimic inflates itself with pressurized Haze. It then expels the Haze, blasting itself upwards. First Encounter: Trailblazing *Image "Ridgeback Highlands" Sprockets Ridgeback Highlands: Blue Ridge River: The Blue Ridge River runs through Ridgeback Highlands. It stretches for 750 miles with its headwater originating north in Grindwell Gorge. Before the Haze it was known to have an abundance of Sunfish and Trout. *Image Ridgeback Highlands: Copperstone Mine: The Copperstone Mines were a huge source of Etherite, Gold, and many other ores. The mines were carved out by Crags of Deadrock Canyon centuries ago, and contain many undocumented tunnel systems. *Image Ridgeback Highlands: Paydirt Tramway: The Paydirt Tramway was built in 12 BH by the original inhabitants of Deadrock Canyon. It was heavily used in 36 AH to haul fleeing Crags up to peak to be taken to Nidaria. *Image "Ships of Nidaria" Sprockets Ships of Nidaria: Veruna II: The Veruna took its maiden voyage in 199 AH. Since its launch, it has been operated by only one person, Captain Meelie. The Veruna boasts 3 high capacity air chambers. *Image Ships of Nidaria: Veruna: The original Veruna was built back in 154 AH. It was first piloted by Captain Reynolds, later by Captain Mick. *Image "Skylark" Sprockets Skylark: ER Rooks: ER Rooks are highly trained medics for the Nidarian Army. Their team is called on when there are large amounts of injured Rooks, civilians, or refugees. If needed, they can perform high level surgeries within the Skylark. *Image "Skystone 101" Sprockets Skystone 101: The Skystone: The Skystone was worshiped and studied by the locals for ages. Its violent explosion marked the start of the era known as After the Haze (AH). Although many cultures have ancient stories to explain the Skystone, its true origin is unknown. *Image Skystone 101: Haze: When the Skystone exploded, waves of Haze enveloped the land. Haze is given off by invasive fungi that have quickly covered the land. Haze is poisonous to all native creatures, including humans. However, Mimics thrive in the Haze. *Image Skystone 101: Mimics: Mimics appeared shortly after the Skystone explosion. They seem to take the form of one or more native animals. They are aggressive, smart, and linger in areas that were once covered in Haze. Upon death, they internally combust. *Image Skystone 101: Classes: The cultural remnants of the land of Skystone are three distinct classes: the high-flying Aeronauts, the nimble Ferrics, and the grappling Crags. Although their past is riddled with conflict, they are uniting together to reclaim the land below. *Image Skystone 101: Nidaria: Nidaria was built in 5 hectic years, and took flight in 31AH (After the Haze). This dirigible became a become of hope, and the last refuge for man as the land below vanished beneath a thick veil of Haze. It is the central hub for the Nidarian Army. *Image Skystone 101: Etherillium: Etherillium is an important substance in the land of Skystone. Its raw form is in Etherite, and is used as electrical filament in Tubes. When electrically charged it emits pure Ether, which repels Haze and invigorates the spirit. *Image Skystone 101: Rooks: Rooks are the prestigious army of Nidaria. They are the first wave of troops to enter new lands, and set up strategic checkpoints for recruits on the ground. They will quickly drag you to safety if the Mimics get the best of you. *Image Skystone 101: Spores: Spores are found inside the stomachs of Mimics. They are usually left after a Mimic dies off. They are used in Nidaria as currency which reflects your work on the ground. You can use them to buy goods at the town's shops. *Image Skystone 101: Floats: Floats are the type of housing used in Nidaria. Much like the town, Floats reside in the upper atmosphere of Skystone, safe from the Haze below. Every new recruit gets their own Float that they can decorate and build upon. *Image Skystone 101: Skystone Remnant: Remnants of the original Skystone have been found curiously encased in large Haze-spewing fungus, and protected by enormous Mimic Guardians. These relics may hold clues about how to stop the spread of Haze. *Image Skystone 101: Brass: Brass is the formal currency of Nidaria and its ground based strongholds. Nidarian Brass is emblazoned with the Father of Ingenuity. The symbol of Brass is *Image Skystone 101: Trailblazing: Trailblazing is a 2-player Mission to rid an area of haze-producing fungus. Each week, there are 2 trailblazing missions for recruits, and a 3rd more risky mission for the Nidarian Guard. For more info, visit Lt. Driscoll on Deck E. *Image "Skystone Remnants" Sprockets Skystone Remnants: Electrode: Skystone Remnants of interest have a central nodule that is embedded into the crystallized structure. Its teal, outer shell consists of cupric acetate. The inner cap is a complex polymer resembling "pyrrole black". *Image Skystone Remnants: Inscription: These strange symbols were found on the 3rd Remnant. *INSCRIPTION HERE* *Image "Steamport City" Sprockets Steamport City: Sewer Inlet: The Steamport Sewer Inlet is the main entrance to the sewers. It has an old Sump Pump that no longer works, and drainage pipes all leading to the sewers below. The Inlet is usually guarded by Rook Barnes. *Image "The Rooks" Sprockets The Rooks: Rook Maxwell: Maxwell Porter avoids ground work as much as possible. When he's not doing official work, Max spends most of his time in the Boiler, where he looks out over the world, pondering the existence of the Skystone, Mimics, and the like. *Image The Rooks: Rook Reynolds: Reynolds is a 3rd Class Rook who's trying hard to carry his weight. Unfortunately he always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is training to become faster at escape from hazy situations. *Image The Rooks: Rook Edwards: Edwards is the 2nd Class Rook in charge of the West Edge Bridge. He ensures Spice Traders safe passage over the bridge, and in return they pay their toll in Spice. *Image The Rooks: Rook Spencer: Rook Spencer guards the Sump Pump in Gearlock Factory. He misses the days of Trailblazing with his friends, and loves to hear stories of new Trailblazing Missions. *Image Category:History